One shots from Tumblr- Skyeward
by Penguinduck1
Summary: One shots that have been prompted from people on my tumblr! These are the Skyeward ones fitzsimmons will be in another story! I hope you like them!


_Hi guys! This is a song ficlet I wrote on tumblr, prompted by a anon. It got a lot sadder than I intended it to be so I hope you like it!_

_**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart**_  
_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**_  
**_Act like there's nothing wrong_**

It was a simple mission, get in the building, hack the files SHIELD needed, and get out. So why did it all go horribly wrong, leaving one member of their team dead.

"Skye how long is this going to take exactly?" Ward asked while standing guard at the door in front of the room, making sure no guards came down the dimly lit hall.

"Just a second I just need to switch all these files onto my thumb drive and we will be a-okay!" Skye smiled while she typed away on the computer.

"Good now can you please try and-" Ward started speaking to Skye before a shot ringing out silenced him.

"Skye get down. Now." He whispered as Skye moved to sit under the metal desk. She heard more gunfire, and right as it stopped she heard a soft thud and a voice coming from her earpiece.

"Skye! Skye! Are you okay? Wheres Ward he isn't answering us!" Simmons yelled frantically through the device.

"Um hold on a second lemme check." Skye gulped as she carefully peaked out from under the desk, not seeing Ward at first, so she quietly got up and searched the room.

over towards the back door in the corner she saw Ward laying on the ground, not moving.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Skye whispered yelled as she went over to where he was laying, a pool of blood coming out his side.

"No Grant! Please, Please don't leave me. Please." Skye whispered as she cried.

"Skye is he injured?" Coulson asked coming through her earpiece.

"Y-Yes, he, he was shot in the left side." Skye managed to get out in between sobs

"Is he consciousness?" Came Simmons voice next from the speaker.

"Yes but barely." Skye replied back once she saw his eyelids flutter. Still stifling sobs.

"Try and get him out the back door into the alley and we will be there in five minutes sharp." Mays voice came through the speaker this time.

It was hard work getting Ward out of the room and into the alley way, when he was party unconsciousness. After about a minute of gently moving into the alley, Skye rested Wards head onto her lap and wrapped her scarf she had been wearing around his wound. Now she just had to try to make him stay awake.

"G-Grant, Grant hey it's me Skye. Stay awake please?" She asked with tears dripping down her cheek.

"Mhmm" Was all she got back in return, it was still better than nothing.

"Come on Grant. Please don't die. Please. For me?" Skye begged as she fought off large sobs

"Skye…please, if I die…tell my little brother I love him….tell Coulson that his birthday present is hidden under my mattress…tell May to never stop being the Calvary…" Ward began wincing in pain every word he spoke.

"No. No you aren't going to die Grant. No. Please stay here. Please." Skye pleaded, not liking where this conversation is heading.

"Skye…just please….tell fitzsimmons that they are the best scientists I have ever met…" Ward was cut off by another shot of pain.

"Grant please…please stay. Please." Skye begged with tears now streaming off her eyes.

"Skye…" He began and his eyelids began to flutter closed. "I…I love you."

Skyes eyes became wide at his words, she was so shocked that she didn't say what she wanted to say back to him in time. His eyes closed shut, and his breathing became labored.

"No! GRANT NO! NO PLEASE PLEASE P-P-PLEASE GOD NO!" Skye began to scream as his chest that was rising and falling slowly, stopped.

"GRANT! NO NO NO NO. PLEASE COME BACK. NO. PLEASE GRANT. NO!" Skye screamed in horror as the black van or her team slowly pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Grant? Please wake up. Please." Skye pleaded before breaking down in tears once more.

The team slowly got out of the van. May and Coluson looked very mournful as they stepped out of the van. Coluson even shredded a few tears. Simmons was the next one out of the van, she let out a gasp and put her hand over her mouth while Fitz put a hand on her shoulder and cried silently along with everybody else, but Skye. Skye was completely bawling as Ward laid on her lap, still and lifeless.

Simmons slowly walked over to where Skye and Ward lay, and put a finger under Wards head, checking for a pulse. She sat there for a second, tears forming in her eyes before she finally got up and shook her head. He was gone.

—

* * *

—-

About one month later Skye sat in her bunk, crying for what had to be the millionth time that week. Nothing was the same and that hurt her almost too much. May was assigned as her new SO, she didn't play board games. The new specialist they brought on the bus took Wards shelf in the pantry, he didn't have cheese-its Skye could steal. She had movie nights with only FitzSimmons now, they didn't hog all the popcorn. Everything was thrown out of sorts for Skye, all she had was her memories because he stubbornly did not like pictures,and all those memories broke her heart. She spent most of her days sitting in her bunk and crying. Only to come out an hour later and reassuring everyone that she was fine.

One night as she sniffled up tears, Simmons lightly tapped on her door.

"Skye? All you alright?" She asked worriedly through the door.

"Yeah yeah, i'm fine. Come in." Skye smiled as Simmons opened the door, and she tried to wipe up the excess tears that had fallen.

"No you aren't sweetie. I already know whats wrong but do you want to talk about it?" Simmons asked Skye who slowly nodded her head.

"His last words…..he said that he loved me." Skye whispered as she broke down into tears once again, this time having someone to give her a big hug and re assure her that everything will be okay….hopefully


End file.
